1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of chemical processing, and specifically to catalyst-driven processes. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically tracking a catalyst-driven process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical processes are often driven by catalysts. A catalyst is a material that promotes a chemical reaction, transformation or other physical event to occur between two or more reactants. A catalyst may be one of the reactants, or more typically, is a different chemical or compound than the reactants.